Hilfe:Bionicle/1
400px|center Ja, was ist denn BIONICLE und worum geht es dabei? Erst einmal kann man das ganze in zwei Bereiche unterteilen: *Die BIONICLE-Figuren (Die Sets) *Die BIONICLE-Geschichte (Die Story) Das Wiki-Nui - diese Seite - konzentriert sich vor allem auf die Geschichte, die in Büchern, Comis, Filmen und Internetgeschichten erzählt wird. Wenn du gerne aus deinen Bionicle neue, eigene Figuren baust und zu ihnen Geschichten erfindest, dann ist das Wiki-Nui dafür nicht der Ort. Für so etwas kannst zu in unser Partnerwiki, das Bionicle-Fanfiction-Wiki gehen. Nun aber zur Geschichte. Niemand würde sie verstehen, wenn ich jetzt einfach drauflos erzähle, deshalb gibt es hier erst einmal einige Infos, wie die Welt von Bionicle überhaupt funktioniert. Erklärung der Bionicle-Welt So gut wie alle Wesen im Bionicle-Universum sind biomechanisch - das heißt, dass sie sowohl biologische als auch technische Bestandteile haben (Zb haben sie ein Herz, ein Gehirn, Muskeln usw, aber auch viele mechanische Ergänzungen). Es gibt aber auch wenige Ausnahmen, die entweder vollkommen biologisch sind (also wie wir Menschen) oder einfach Roboter. Diese spielten jedoch meisten keine besonders Große Rolle. Spherus Magna Kommen wir zu den ersten Bewohnern des Bionicle-Universums, von denen alles irgendwie ausgeht: Die Großen Wesen. Über diese legendären Gestalten ist wenig bekannt aber viele erinnern sich noch an ihre Taten und was sie alles erschufen. Die Großen Wesen beherrschten einst, vor mittlerweile über 100.000 Jahren, den Planeten Spherus Magna (Spherus Magna ist latein und bedeutet "Große Kugel"). Ihre Untertanen waren die kleineren Agori-Dörfler sowie Wesen, die etwas größer und meist Krieger waren. Später nannte man sie Glatorianer. Da die Großen Wesen auch Wissenschaftler waren und sehr weit fortgeschritten waren - sie konnten sogar künstliches Leben erschaffen - statteten sie sechs Krieger mit unglaublichen Elementarkräften aus und machten sie damit zu den Elementarherren des Feuers, des Wassers, des Eises, der Felsen, des Sandes und des Dschungels. Diese sechs herrschten von da an über die sechs Agori-Stämme von Spherus Magna, die ebenfalls nach Elementen unterteilt waren. Doch schließlich entdeckten einige Agori aus dem Eis-Stamm eine mysteriöse Flüssigkeit, die aus dem Inneren ihres Planeten zu kommen schien. Wer sie berührte, "verpuffte" entweder einfach - oder verwandelte sich in ein mächtigeres Wesen. Bald wollten die anderen Stämme die Flüssigkeit ebenfalls haben, doch der Elementarherr des Eises wollte sie nicht so einfach herausrücken. So entbrannte ein Krieg um die Substanz, in dem jeder Stamm gegen jeden kämpfte. Die Großen Wesen erkannten, dass das Herausholen der Flüssigkeit - die sie Protodermis getauft hatten - aus dem Planetenkern ganz Spherus Magna destabilisierte. Also musste der Krieg gestoppt werden, denn sonst würde der ganze Planet zerbrechen. Doch keiner der Versuche der Großen Wesen, den Krieg zu stoppen, war ein Erfolg, wie zum Beispiel die Erschaffung der Baterra, die jeden töteten, der eine Waffe trug. Die Erschaffer würden nun bald vom Planeten fliehen müssen. Bevor sie jedoch Spherus Magna verließen, bauten sie einen riesigen Roboter. Die Gründe dafür sind noch immer unbekannt, auch wissen wir nicht genau, was seine Mission war. Er war jedoch wahrhaft riesig, und zwar 12.000 Kilometer hoch. Innerhalb seines Körpers wurde eine ganze Welt aufgebaut - später bekannt als das Matoraner-Universum. Diesen Giganten nannten die Großen Wesen Mata Nui. Im Inneren von Mata Nui Im Inneren des gigantischen Roboters entstand eine eigene Welt, die hauptsächlich aus Inseln bestand, die in flüssiger Protodermis (in einer Form, in der sie nichts mit einem anstellte) überall durch Mata Nuis Körper verteilt waren. Auch alles andere bestand aus Protodermis, selbst die Einwohner. thumb|left|200px|Ein Matoraner Die meisten Einwohner des neuen Universums gehörten zur Spezies der Matoraner. Diese waren kleine Dörfler, die den Agori (den Dorfbewohnern von Spherus Magna) nachempfunden waren. Wie auch viele andere Spezies trugen sie Masken, die Kanohi genannt wurden. Das stellte einen großen Unterschied zu den Agori her, denn diese trugen ihre Helme nur, damit ihre Gesichter nicht alle gleich aussahen. Kanohi jedoch waren anders. Sie hatten eine spezielle Verbindung zu ihren Trägern, und die Matoraner fielen schnell ins Koma, wenn sie ihre Masken zu lange (und "zu lange" sind hier nur einige Minuten) nicht aufhaben. Andere, mächtigere Wesen nimmt es nicht so stark mit. Sie werden zwar sowohl körperlich als auch von ihren speziellen Kräften her schwächer, blieben jedoch bei Bewusstsein. Wofür waren die Masken dann? Nun, die Matoraner trugen sie nur um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber viele andere Spezies konnten auf die Kräfte, die einige Masken innehatten, zugreifen. Dann konnten sie beispielsweise unsichtbar werden, die Gestalt ändern, jede Sprache verstehen, sich teleportieren, einen Schutzschild erschaffen, unter Wasser atmen und vieles mehr. Die Wesen, die für das Maskentragen und -benutzen am besten bekannt sind, sind die Toa. Dies sind bestimmte Matoraner, die durch Toa-Steine oder ähnliches weiterentwickelt wurden, um ihre Genossen vor Gefahren zu beschützen. Sie wurden den Kriegern, die zum Zeitpunkt der Fertigstellung Mata Nuis noch immer um die Protodermis aus dem Planetenkern kämpften, nachempfunden, verfügten aber über weit mehr Kräfte als diese; neben den Maskenkräften nämlich auch noch Elementarkräfte. Auf Spherus Magna gab es sechs (sich gerade bekriegende) Stämme, die nach Elementan geordnet waren: Den Feuerstamm, den Wasserstamm, dern Eisstamm, den Fels- oder Steinstamm, den Sandstamm und den Dschungelstamm. Diese waren jeweils nach Farben geordnet: *Die Angehörigen des Feuerstamms trugen rote Rüstungen, *die des Wasserstamms blaue, *die des Eisstamms weiße, *die des Steinstamms schwarze, *die des Sandstamms braune und *die des Dschungelstamms grüne. Für die Welt in Mata Nui wurde all dies übernommen: Alle Toa und Matoraner gehörten zu einem Element, dessen Farbe sie auch trugen. Matoraner des Feuers trugen rote Rüstungen, Matoraner des Wassers blaue, des Eises weiße und so weiter. Allerdings gab es hier keinen Felsstamm, Sandstamm und auch keinen Dschungelstamm. Stattdessen gab es Matoraner der Erde, der Steine und der Luft; außerdem noch Matoraner von vielen anderen Elementen. Und so wie es Matoraner des Feuers, des Wassers, des Eises, der Erde, der Steine, der Luft usw. gab, gab es auch Toa von jeder Sorte. Diese verfügten über bestimmte (oben schon erwähnte) Elementarkräfte.